Wanderer
by Dark Lady Eris
Summary: You're my wanderer, little wanderer, off across the sea. You're my wanderer, little wanderer. Won't you wander back to me. Han/Brian Don't like Don't read


_Another song fic, I'm tired so I'm keeping this short._

 _I don't own anything to do with fast and the furious, at all._

 _Nor the song or lyrics in this story, which is Little Wanderer, by Death Cab for Cutie_

 _no beta, I'm sorry for shitty writing mistakes_

 _Brian/Han Don't like Don't read!_

* * *

"Brian!" Jesse yelled out from the front door, you got a letter!"

Brian jumped up from his spot at the table, his sandwich forgotten.

"It's from someone named…Wanderer?" Jesse said curiously.

"Jess," Brian groaned taking the letter from him.

"Really Jesse it is rude to read more than just the name of who the letter is to," Mia scolded.

Brian nodded in agreement, but at the look of guilt on Jesse's face Brian sighed, "it's cool man, just personal is all."

Brian sat back down in his chair and opened the letter, he picked up the photo that fell out and looked at it for a few minutes. The scenery was beautiful, and Brian knew his lover probably loved waking up to that every morning.

He sat it down on the table, and unfolded the letter that was with it. He read over every word slowly and carefully with a huge smile on his face. When he was done he pulled out his phone and typed a message into the app that they used to communicate internationally with.

Once the message was sent he put his phone away, he knew with the time difference the man was already asleep, Brian wouldn't get a reply for several hours.

Brian stood up from the table, and grabbed the photo, "mind if I put this on the fridge?" he asked.

Mia shook her head no, "this is your home too Brian."

Brian grinned at her and stuck the photo up with a magnet. He stood there staring at it so intensely he didn't notice when Mia walked up behind him.

"It's beautiful," she said.

Brian smiled, "it is," his smile turned to a small frown, "not home though."

 _ **You sent a photo out your window of Tokyo, told me you were doing fine. You said the cherry blossoms were blooming, and that I was on your mind.**_

Brian scowled at his laptop, the blurred frozen screen taunting him. It seemed like every time they tried to video chat anymore the server was too busy, and they couldn't get a clear picture. Brian was beyond frustrated, he just wanted to see the man he loved, was that too much to fucking ask.

He growled loudly just as Vince was walking by his room. "You alright Buster?" He asked leaning on the doorway looking concerned at the frustration clearly written on Brian's face.

"Fine," Brian sighed out, when he heard the chime on his phone go off he slammed the laptop closed harshly. "Internet is too slow."

Vince nodded, "you trying to look something up for a case?"

Brian shook his head, "no I was trying to video chat."

"Oh," Vince said shocked. "A friend?"

Brian laughed, "sure I guess you could call him a friend." Vince looked over at Brian curiously. "I think lover is the more politically correct term."

Vince's eyes widened, "you're dating someone."

Brian gave Vince a steady challenging gaze, "a man, that gonna be a problem?"

Vince shook his head quickly, "no buster I don't give a fuck. Just didn't know you were seeing someone."

Brian smiled at him, "three years next week."

Vince once again looked surprised, "so before us? Guess that's why you never took to any of Mia's flirting, or Jesse's."

Brian laughed, "To be fair I didn't know Jesse was flirting with me till Leon told me, but yeah that would be why. Now their family though..."

Vince shook his head to stop Brian, "you ain't got tell me about it man. Use to have a huge crush on Mia before I moved in, now it would be dating a sister." Vince let out a shudder that caused Brian to laugh. "You should tell the family Brian, that you're with someone."

Brian nodded, "I didn't know that I needed to."

Vince shrugged, "it's what family does, tells each other things about their life." To anyone else what Vince had said might have sounded rude. It wasn't however, ever since Brian had told them the truth about being a cop and planted evidence on Tran, Vince had been his silent guide into the ways of family. The man had a childhood like Brian's and he understood how hard the adjustment was.

Brian's phone went off again and Brian picked it up. "Sorry, I need to answer," he told Vince.

"That's alright, night Bri." Vince walked out of the room and Brian looked down at his phone.

If he skipped his morning run he could stay up an hour later and talk to Han for awhile, even if it was just through messages instead of video.

 _ **But I couldn't make you out through the glitches; it's how it always seems to go. So we say our goodbyes over messenger, as the network overloads, when the network overloads.**_

Brian's eyes were drifting shut on their own accord, he knew he needed to say goodbye before they shut fully for the night.

 _Brian: Falling asleep._  
 _Han: Get some rest then, I miss you._  
 _Brian: I miss you and I love you._  
 _Han: I love you too._  
 _Brian: Goodnight my wanderer._

 _ **You're my wanderer, little wanderer, off across the sea. You're my wanderer, little wanderer. Won't you wander back to me.**_

The minute Brian's eyes closed his phone went off, he fumbled for it in the darkness, trying to make his limbs do what he wanted them to in his drowsy state.

He finally reached the phone and unlocked it to read the message. He smiled at the good morning text and sent off a good night text of his own.

 _ **Always fall asleep when you're waking.**_

Brian stood in the kitchen looking at the calendar, he knew by the day it was that Han would be in yet another different time zone.

He held out his hands and started counting off the hours that separated them.

"What ya doing?" Jesse asked entering into the kitchen.

"Remember how I told you my partner travels?" Brian asked him when he was done counting.

"Yeah," Jesse said, "it's why we haven't met him."

Brian nodded, "today is the day he was moving on from Tokyo. I was doing the math to figure out the new time difference. He's terrible at math," Brian said with a laugh. "If I didn't do it and let him know what it is he would just text at all hours. Learned that one the hard way."

 _ **I count the hours on my hands. Doing the math to the time zone you're at, is an unseen part of the plan.**_

"I don't know how you do it man," Jesse said to Brian.

"Do what?" Brian asked curiously.

"Long distance thing, you being here, him traveling around. When was the last time you two saw each other."

Brian frowned, "year and half ago. Don't get me wrong it's hard, but he is who he is. He's looking for something, not that he knows it. He'll come around when he finds it."

 _ **But if you'll be my bluebird returning, then I'll be your evergreen, standing tall on your horizon, guiding you home to me.**_

Brian sat in the quiet garage, he found out that the bandwidth was ten times better there then it was at the house. So there he sat waiting for midnight when Han had planned to call.

He scrubbed over his eyes in exhaustion, Han's newest time zone didn't leave him with much choice but to cut his sleep time, so they could have time to talk. He knew Han was cutting his as well, so he tried not to let how worn down he felt show.

His computer rang out and Brian pressed the green answer button quickly.

"Ahh I can see you," Brian said with a smile.

Han smiled back, "thank goodness, was going to go crazy from all those bad video calls. Needed to see your face."

Brian nodded, "I've almost broke my computer a few times."

Han laughed, "sounds like you. So how is work?"

Brian shrugged, "still fighting that good fight, war against crime and shit. Going after criminals like you," Brian teased.

Han looked fake affronted, "I'll have you know sir that I was never charged! My case went cold when evidence was lost."

Brian laughed, "some sticky handed policemen who accidentally dropped the paper trail in the shedder, clumsy ass."

"Mmm nice ass," Han smirked.

Brian raised his eyebrow, "you haven't seen my ass in so long you have no idea what it looks like. I mean I could have just let myself go."

Han laughed at the thought, "like Mr. I Run Every Morning No Matter What would let himself go."

"Touché," he laughed. "Still don't you think it's time to come see if for yourself?"

Han frowned, "I have a couple of places I want to visit first."

Brian looked off to the side not wanting to show how disappointed he was.

Han coughed, "umm how's the whole family thing working out?"

Brian turned back to Han with a smile; it just wasn't as big and happy as it first was. "Good, I know I had my doubts, but uhh I think I'm getting the hang of it. I told them about me and you."

"You did?" Han asked. "Not even your work friends know about me."

Brian nodded, "it's different their family. They want to meet you; I guess I'll let them know it will be a while longer."

Han wanted to ask more about Brian's new family, he hadn't heard much about them, other than Brian pulled the same thing he had for him three years ago and got them out of trouble. He knew it wasn't a smart subject however; he had upset Brian and wanted to get on a different topic not involving the word home, so Brian would smile again.

 _ **You're my wanderer, little wanderer, off across the sea. You're my wanderer, little wanderer, won't you wander back to me. You're my wanderer, little wanderer. How I wish that you could see... You're my wanderer, little wanderer. How I need you back with me...**_

Brian walked into the house and walked into the kitchen; he saw everyone already sitting at the table and took a deep breath to smell the wonderful scent of Mia's cooking.

"Hey," Brian called out popping his gun off his side and setting it on the counter with his badge.

"Hey," everyone called back.

"Busy day?" Mia asked, "you didn't come by for lunch."

"Worked through," Brian said. "Double homicide, I'll spare you the details."

"But you'll give them to me later right Brian?" Leon asked.

Brian laughed, "I wonder if I should be worried about how interested you are about the murder cases."

Dom chuckled with everyone else while reaching behind him and pulling out a letter. "Came for you today," Dom said handing it to him.

Brian took it with a small frown that no one in the kitchen missed. He opened it up and looked at the newest photo. Mia walked over to him to grab it when he held it out.

She put it up on the fridge by the ten or so others that decorated the door. "Paris," she said as stuck a magnet to it.

Brian nodded, "it would seem so," he said distractedly while reading the letter.

 _ **You sent a photo out your window of Paris, of what you wish that I could see, but someone's gotta be the lighthouse. That someone's gotta be me.**_

"Brian," Dom said seriously. "We want to talk to you about something and..."

"We just don't want you to take the wrong the way," Mia added.

"We're concerned about you Arizona," Letty said.

"About what?" Brian asked confused.

"Your relationship," Vince answered. "We're kind of worried this guy is leading you on man. A year and half is a long time to keep someone waiting. You sure he's coming back?"

Brian frowned, "I know it's a long time, and I get what it looks like to someone who doesn't know him, or even us together, but it's not like that."

Dom nodded, "okay tell us what it's like then. We're just curious Bri, your apart of our family. We want to know about a guy that's important enough to you for you to wait this long for."

Brian sighed and leaned back in his chair, "alright. So we met when I arrested him."

Everyone turned to Brian in shock, he let out a laugh and nodded, "it's true, he's a fucking sweet talker though, can get out of anything. Usually I'm immune to people's bullshit, growing up with my friend Rome gave me the ability not to fall for crap. There was something about him though that had me unlocking those handcuffs."

Brian looked around and noticed everyone frowning. "Why do you all look so disappointed?"

"We weren't the first criminals you let go," Leon pointed out causing Brian to almost fall back in his chair laughing.

"Nope sorry, not the first I erased evidence for either. Anyways I agreed to a date, which turned into two and so on. Grew from there, my idiot bosses slapped down his name on my desk, and yeah things ended up in the shredder mysteriously."

Dom laughed, "what was he wanted for?"

"Lots of thefts, some jobs like the ones you pulled." Brian shrugged. "Anyways he stuck around for a while, longer than I expected him to. There is a reason why I call him Wanderer, he's a drifter. Doesn't ever stay in one place for to long, doesn't settle."

"That would be why we're concerned Bri," Dom said, "what makes you think he ever will?"

Brian looked down at the letter sitting on the table, "like I said he's looking for something, something he doesn't even realize he's looking for. Once he finds it he'll come home. It will be like he is sailing in the dark and all of sudden a light house turns on its light. He will come to me then."

 _ **And I hope your absence makes us grow fonder, I hope we always feel the same.**_

Brian stood in the middle of the garage in shock; he had his phone in his hand and was staring at.

Everyone looked at Brian in concern. "Brian?" Jesse asked.

When he got no answer Dom walked over to Brian and grabbed his phone, Brian let it go easily. Dom looked down at the phone and read the message.

 _My Wander: I'm coming home. To stay._

Brian stood nervously just past the security guard section, by baggage claim. He was bouncing back and forth in excitement and the family was all standing beside him looking at him in fond amusement.

Everyone insisted that they go with Brian to pick up his partner. Everyone was curious about the man; they also felt it was important to be there to welcome their newest family member home. Because that was he was…family, Brian loved him deeply, so they would do everything they could to make the man feel welcomed. Help make sure he stayed, because they knew Brian needed the man to stick around this time. He had done the patiently waiting thing, now he wanted the forever.

Brian's saw the dark hair before he saw his face. He let out a gasp and smiled largely. When he saw Han's relaxed smiled, Brian started to move as close as he could without setting off the alarms.

The minute Han saw Brian he quickened his pace to the man. When he was within two steps of him he dropped his carryon bag and pulled Brian to him.

Their lips met, and it even felt like coming home to Brian, even though he had never left.

 _ **When our eyes meet past security, we embrace in the baggage claim. When we kiss in the baggage claim.**_

"Han?" Dom questioned loudly.

"You got to be shitting me," Letty said.

"Han and Brian know each other?" Vince asked.

Jesse laughed, "I think they more than know each other."

Han kissed Brian deeply for a few more moments before pulling back, "your family is Dom's team?"

Brian nodded, "yeah."

Han laughed, "guess you really didn't read my whole file before you destroyed it. I'm sure if you had you would have put a few of those truck jobs together."

Brian laughed loudly, "so when you said you had family here?"

Han chuckled, "I was talking about them yes."

"Guess I don't have to worry about you fitting in."

Han smiled at Brian, "it's good to be home."

Brian tilted his head to the side, "you found what you were looking for."

"I found it three years ago; just needed a light to guide be back to it.

 _ **You're my wanderer, little wanderer, off across the sea.**_ _ **You're my wanderer, little wanderer, you wandered back to me. You're my wanderer, little wanderer How I wish that you could see... You're my wanderer, little wanderer. How happy I am to have you back with me...**_


End file.
